


Fire

by conceptstage



Series: Critical Fiction [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Originally posted to my tumblr. Come find me there, I'm concept-stage.





	Fire

“Why do you not avoid fire spells?”

Caleb looked up from the spell he was copying into his book, annoyed. Caduceus sat uncomfortably close to him. It had taken him the first hour of their watch to get over that little fact and start writing in his book. Now all his concentration was gone. “What?” he asked, gruffly.

“Fire obviously unnerves you in a… profound way. If the use of it renders you catatonic, why do you not avoid it?”

Caleb shrugged and looked back at his book, trying to get back into the frame of mind he needed. “A soldier uses all tools in his arsenal.” Trent’s words still came so easily to him, even after all these years.

“You are not a soldier.”

Caleb's fingers froze mid word and he looked back up at the firbolg with wide eyes. “What?”

“A soldier uses all the tools in his arsenal. A man uses what tools he needs.”

He turned back to watching the sky but Caleb just stared at him. He blinked, in shock. He never was able to get back to copying over his spells that night.


End file.
